Under the Elven Moon
by CelticMyst777
Summary: A Light Romance between Legolas and Tauriel


Under the Elven Moon

Those elves, in the realm of Rivendell, knew that it would be an especially beautiful night. The stars sparkled brightly upon the backdrop of midnight blue sky behind them. There was a balmy breeze gently floating through the trees. Faintly, from below you could hear the strains of soft harp music, drifting through the regal marble halls of the high palace. From his concealment, high in one of the many graceful oak trees, Legolas could also hear murmuring voices that gradually became more distinct. Soon, he spied that the voices were coming from the beautiful Tauriel who was in the company of another young elfling.

From the moment, that Legolas and Tauriel had been introduced several nights ago, he had fallen for her. Yet, she was still very young, as evidenced by her childish games that she insisted on playing. To be sure she was the mature, loyal, courageous warrior when her people needed her. Yet in times of peace, like this, she slipped into this manner of silliness.

Legolas knew that she had been goading him in order to get a reaction from him. So far, though, she had been unsuccessful. That is, until she took it in her head to tamper with his archery equipment. That had been the last straw. He had a good mind to sweep her up into the tree shelter where he was now spying on her. Then, he planned to give her what her behaviour warranted. That being, a damn good spanking. Then he imagined kissing her soundly and telling her that she belonged to him, and not to the juvenile elf she was now walking with...

Tauriel had to admit that she was enjoying herself. She had finally managed to get a response from that haughty prince. She grinned as she remembered her successful escape from his clutches that morning as he chased across the woods. Now she planned to put the icing on the cake, by spending time with the young Arthion. She was pretty sure, Legolas wouldn't deal with her as he promised he would whilst she was in the company of another elf.  
"He will wait until I am alone." She surmised to herself with a smile. Then, realising her young companion had asked her a question, she quickly returned to reality...

Legolas watched this exchange closely. He could tell that Tauriel was enjoying herself too much. He was very annoyed that he hadn't managed to catch her in time before she had reached the safety of the palace. His father doted on her, and Legolas was sure that the king wouldn't turn the mischief-maker over to him for her reckoning. He was just going to have to outsmart this young warrior maiden. As he was conjuring up a good plan, he noticed that an opportunity had just presented itself, when one of the royal elf courtiers came to summon Arthion at his father's request. The young elf turned and graciously took his leave of Tauriel...

So the auburn haired young warrior was now finally alone in the Spartan courtyard that gleamed in the brilliant moonlight. She herself gleamed elegantly, attired in her deep purple gown that flowed seamlessly over her womanly figure. Legolas gazed at her enchantingly from his hidden vantage point. He smirked as he knew that in order for her to reach the safety of her own quarters; she would have to pass by his oak tree. When she did, he would swoop down and carry her up to the privacy of the old oak tree.

She took her time, but Tauriel did, at last, pass by the tree. As soon as she reached the right spot, two strong arms reached down and maneuvered her lithe form across a very masculine Elven shoulder. From her vantage point upside down, Tauriel knew instantly who had kidnapped her. Instinctively, she tried to squirm free of his grasp, but to no avail.  
"Hush, little one!" Legolas whispered gently.  
Being quiet though, was the last thing on Tauriel's mind. She was so ashamed that she, a renowned warrior, had so easily permitted him too nab her. Legolas played dirty!  
"No fare, Legolas," she exclaimed. "I thought who would have the decency to wait until the morn before you attempted to ensnare me."  
Legolas chuckled in response to her outburst as his edged his equally lithe figure up the tree. This response infuriated her all the more which she expressed by pummelling his back with her fists. Legolas responded by swatting her sharply upon her sharply rear.  
"Now, my lady," he began, "Your actions this morning indicated that it is you who is the dirty player. I suggest that you cease from hitting me, as to continue to do so will only lengthen your much deserved comeuppance."

Tauriel had no time to consider his words as they had finally reached the shelter. Legolas gently set her upon her feet as he gazed intently into her green eyes. As he expected, they were full of spitting fire. Since his own calm blue eyes failed to smother the fire in hers, Legolas felt it best to get to the task at hand. As he reached to grasp her firmly by the hand and lead over to the awaiting carved wooden bench seat, Tauriel surprised him yet again by kicking him in the shin. She then swirled around and hastened for the stairs in her escape.  
"Oh no you don't, my darling!" Legolas growled softly as he lunged for her waist. This time, luck was on his side as he successfully snared his wandering lady. Wasting no further time, he managed to shuffle the struggling girl over to the seat.  
Sitting down, he gently draped his beloved across his solid lap. His gentleness caught Tauriel by surprise, but not for long. He was equally caring as he raised the back of her gown exposing her quivering bottom.  
"That kick in the knee earned you a bared spanking, my dear Tauriel," he stated pragmatically, "but I am content to commence this lesson over your undergarments first." He almost reluctantly lifted his warm palm from her quivering cheeks. Then, remembering all the naughtiness that she had committed ever since he had met her, Legolas set about lighting a fire that would match the smouldering embers in her beautiful eyes.

He started off slowly and steady, warming her backside completely and diligently. From time to time, Tauriel tried to shield herself with her hand. Eventually, Legolas disarmed her hand beneath his free left hand without ceasing the steady assault his right hand was laying on her bottom. Once satisfied than he had sufficiently given her a good warm up, Legolas swiftly slipped her under things down passed her knees.  
"Now my darling girl," he began, "if you hadn't kicked me, I might have been more lenient..."  
He didn't get to finish as Tauriel made another futile attempt to throw herself off his lap, all the while using some colourful Elven language. Legolas tut tutted her in response, before setting in with earnest on her bared ass. He paid particular attention to her sweet sit spots which finally triggered the first sounds of true remorse from his beloved.  
"I'm so...sorry...Legolas!" She exclaimed.  
Below them, some curious elves walking by discreetly quickened their pace.

Legolas aware of this, waited for them to disappear from view before finally slowing down the pace with punctuated smacks.  
"So my dear, just what are you sorry for?"  
Swallowing her pride, Tauriel gasped,  
"I am sorry that I tampered with your archery equipment...I am sorry for baiting you into this kind of response."  
Legolas stopped instantly, and flipped her over and cuddled her tightly.  
"... and respond I did little one," He replied, gently tilting her round face up to meet his gaze. Gone was the fire. Liquid emerald tears gleamed from her repentant eyes.  
"I am truly sorry, Legolas!" She replied burying herself into his chest. He stroked her auburn waves tenderly.  
"All is forgiven, my love." He responded softly.

Gingerly, Tauriel positioned herself to gaze back into his lovely face. His beautiful blue eyes were glistening at her with love. In that moment, Tauriel knew that she was in love with the Prince. As if reading her thoughts, Legolas asked,  
"Do you love me, Tauriel?"  
"Yes I do, my dear Prince." she replied. "Only, I am not too fond of your spankings."  
Legolas laughed. "Yes, well I would prefer to give you love spankings instead of punishment ones. So do you think you can keep out of serious trouble for me?"  
"I am sure I could!" Tauriel replied sweetly before embracing him tightly. Legolas then swept her up off the chair before passionately kissing her.

"Tauriel, will you make me the luckiest elf alive by consenting to be my princess?"  
"Of course I will, my darling prince. I am all yours!"

They held each other close for some time, unaware that the King himself had seen the proposal from the courtyard below. Climbing up the stairs huffing and puffing, he grinned.  
"It's about time you two kissed and made up! Now when's the wedding?"

The End


End file.
